Shank (film)
|writer=Chris Lawrence |screenplay= |story= |based on=''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' |starring=Gal Gadot |narrator= |music= |cinematography= |editor = Mark Sanger |studio= |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release=May 15, 2020 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= Faster Bike }} Shank is an upcoming American adventure action comedy animated film directed by Rich Moore who directed these ''Wreck-It Ralph'' films and Zootopia and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is a spin-off to Ralph Breaks the Internet. The movie stars Gal Gadot who had lead the voice roles for Ralph Breaks the Internet. The movie title is released by Walt Disney Pictures, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios, Lord Miller Productions, Pascal Pictures and 1492 Pictures. The movie will be released theatrically on May 15, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters. Premise Cast * Gal Gadot as Shank, a tough and talented NPC racer in Slaughter Race, a racing-centered MMORPG introduced in the film. * Dwayne Johnson * Jason Segel Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Walt Disney Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Rich Moore agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Karey Kirkpatrick and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Smallfoot, Ralph Breaks the Internet and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation and stereoscopic 3D conversion for the film can be handled by Movie Land Digital Production Services who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part and was made using Autodesk Maya. it was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Music The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. Rupert Gregson-Williams and Christopher Lennertz was the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. Sound The sound from the movie was designed by Gary Rydstrom, edited by Shannon Mills, recorded and published by Christopher Barnett at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California who created the movie's sound services for the Disney Animation's Ralph Breaks the Internet. Release The movie will be released theatrically on May 15, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. References External links Coming soon! Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Skywalker Sound Category:2020 films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s films Category:2020s adventure films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American action comedy films Category:American action adventure films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Upcoming films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020s 3D films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:3D animated films